


【jjojehong】深蓝

by split124



Category: ow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split124/pseuds/split124
Summary: 记不清是想让他们搞艺术才写画室普雷还是想搞画室普雷才让他们学的艺术了，两千字出头，凑合看看。





	【jjojehong】深蓝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isac).



暑气随着风撞进安静的画室，吹得搁在调色盘上的排笔咕噜噜滚到了地上，柳济鸿把手上的画笔放在嘴边叼着，弯下腰去捡。又一阵风，笔慢悠悠向前滚，撞到门又被弹回。柳济鸿半蹲着向前挪动，远远地用手去够，方星现就是在这个时候推开了门。

“柳济鸿学长……？”

方星现目光下移，定格在面前的人身上。柳济鸿恰好仰头看他，汗水濡湿了他的刘海，顺着鼻梁的弧度滑下堪堪坠在鼻尖，镜架微微下滑，遮挡住眼睛下半。

“啊你来了。”柳济鸿推推眼镜，见来人是方星现索性直接盘腿坐在了地上。

“学长刚才干嘛呢。”方星现明知故问，半跪下去拾笔，目光不留痕迹地擦过他因为高温而干裂起皮的嘴唇。

“谢了。”柳济鸿去接，方星现却故意一缩手，他重心不稳向前栽去，落入了一个精心设计的怀抱。

“喂，你搞什么，大热天的，”柳济鸿推他，“快放开，热死了。”

方星现装作没听见，笑着抢走他的眼镜，灵巧的手钳住下颌骨，凑上去亲他。夏季是个适合接吻的好季节，舌头在温热的口腔内交缠，一不小心就会被烫得心神不定、呼吸粗乱。柳济鸿仅剩的氧气被方星现的鼻息蚕食殆尽，先败下阵来。

“热死了。”柳济鸿别开脸，“去去去，我找空调遥控器。”方星现尝到了糖，满意地让他从自己怀里离开。

“怎么不早点找，闷得一身汗。”方星现走到画架前，被未完成的画吸引了目光。

柳济鸿懒得回答，关上窗户打开空调，一口气调到18°C，凉气扑面，他舒爽地哼哼。

“这是学长的毕业设计吗？”身后传来方星现的声音。

“是的，不过现在只有一个雏形，嗯……还要再修改润色……”柳济鸿撩起湿漉漉的刘海，让凉气打在额头上。

画被明黄和黑支配，是黄昏也是黎明。几笔深蓝从远处撕开一道口，像海倒悬至天。方星现忍不住去碰，凝结的颜料凹凸不平，手指一路颠簸，停在一块半干的蓝。他收回手，蓝色渗进了指甲缝。

“你又摸，不长记性。”柳济鸿敲了下他脑袋，又说，“诶我眼镜呢？”

方星现递给他，一不留神间蓝色抹上了镜片。

“啊！”方星现回过神来。

“发什么呆呢，小子。”柳济鸿拽过眼镜，胡乱地用衣服擦拭，这下白衬衫上也有一笔蓝色了。

“柳济鸿学长，空调，”方星现突然开口。

“嗯？”柳济鸿戴上眼镜，随口回答。

“能开高点吗？”

“热呀，你做什么喂，像老头子似的。”柳济鸿不以为意。

“我怕济鸿哥会着凉。”方星现自顾自地调成26°C。

窗帘倏地被全部拉上。画室落入安静，满屋只有空调运作的低鸣。光线隔挡在外，昏黄空气中有细微的灰尘浮动。

柳济鸿在听到那声“济鸿哥”的时候就猜到方星现要做什么---乖巧的小学弟唯有在床上才会这么叫他---他没来得及说不。

方星现吻着他，引诱他退到椅边。柳济鸿刚戴好的眼镜被挤得掉在地上，没人去管。方星现的膝盖卡进他的双腿之间，不安分的手从衣服后摆钻进，在背上游走，抹开一层薄汗。酥麻感从皮肤表面穿透进深处，柳济鸿喉咙间溢出一声轻哼。出乎意料地，衣服后摆被大力下扯，衬衫领口勒住脖颈，瞬间的窒息让柳济鸿眼花腿软，待喘过气来时他已被牢牢困在了方星现和椅子中间。

方星现像恶作剧得逞的小孩子一样笑，双手撑在扶手上俯视他，接吻后的眼睛蒙着一层水光。柳济鸿条件反射地伸手摘下他的圆框眼镜，捏捏鼻梁两侧留下的印记。

“弄疼了吗？”柳济鸿长年窝在画室，皮肤偏白而且容易留痕，方星现摩挲他的脖颈，那里一道浅红。

“别磨磨唧唧的。”柳济鸿没好气地反握住他手腕，另一只手从裤子口袋里掏出一瓶润滑剂塞给他。

 

一分钟之后，柳济鸿就后悔了。

他反跪在椅子上，上身的重量只能交付给窄短的椅背。方星现的呼吸扑在耳边，像一根羽毛搔拂耳廓，痒得他不断躲开。

此时他们胸背相贴，热气在衣料间蒸腾，汗水在皮肤摩擦中勾黏，空调的冷气似有若无地擦过肢体并未相触的地方，柳济鸿觉得自己像是一块浮在水面上的冰，一面被暖阳烘烤，一面浸泡在清凉中。

“热……”

  
“空调才打开嘛，一会儿就好了。”方星现舔舐着他的后颈，回答含糊不清。

右边乳头被揉搓，陌生的快感放射似的流窜，阴茎一阵颤动。柳济鸿去照顾被冷落的左边，双倍的刺激逼得他大叫一声。正沉迷，方星现却一把将他的手腕按在椅背上，柳济鸿不死心地故技重施，被重重一顶。

椅子发出不甘重负的吱呀声，摇摇欲坠致使的不安像一根抽绳，倏地抽紧柳济鸿的全身肌肉。他高昂起脖颈，汗水沿着大动脉滑过，恍惚间他听见潮汐。

“济鸿哥，抬起来一点。”方星现一手拴住柳济鸿双手，一手挖了满满润滑液往后穴探。

“臭小子……这么多要求……”

柳济鸿还是照做了。先是两根手指，接着是三根，异物侵略感即使在经历多次后依旧明显而难耐，指肚的缓慢摩挲按压总和柳济鸿脑海里方星现专心画画的模样相联系。我是你的画具吗，柳济鸿忽地生出一股无名火。

“出去。”

“好。”方星现顺从地抽出手指。

“等！”柳济鸿反应过来时，已经太晚了，浓墨重彩已经铺张在画纸上，大片深蓝混着银色流淌，像夏夜的月光。方星现环扣住他的腰，脸埋在颈窝，呼吸填满锁骨的凹陷，一汪热水从此倾倒而出。

“啊！啊哈……哈…啊啊太深了……”方星现密集而温柔的吻交织着大开大合的抽插，柳济鸿不受控制的呻吟，汗水干涸，在额头停止流动，而深处，更多液体汩汩外溢。更多的颜色炸开。

行至最后，方星现和柳济鸿紧抱着一起颤抖，椅子化成沙缓缓坍缩，热量让一切融化。柳济鸿翻过身，透过泪水和汗水看他，方星现的表情在流动，同样的还有远处的画。

柳济鸿张了张嘴，方星现俯下来吻他。

“我好像……”一吻终了，柳济鸿说，“知道画要怎么改了。”

“太好了，学长。”方星现的回答来得迅速而敷衍，像是意不在此。他戴上那副圆框眼镜，凑过去又偷了一口。

柳济鸿揉揉眼睛，挣扎着从椅子上站起来。白衬衫在情事中被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，汗水斑驳地抹去白色，露出其深层的肉色。

没人看见柳济鸿锁骨下方的一块深蓝色指印，末端变浅如同彗星扫尾。除了方星现。


End file.
